The Sleepers and The Sleepless
by Shattering Desire
Summary: The daughter of Triton would soon found out she's walking into a world not known to many even among gods and Demigods; and though dangerous as it was, its dangers would actually stay dead (and not come back to hunt you down to kill you in horrible, painful ways.) :: Cover Image gives you the general idea of what OC looks like.


A/n: I'll come back to this eventually, but for now it will simply sit and gather dust, much like my other stories on here. Probably just gonna wing it whenever I get back to this; and only brief mentions of events from the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books because she'll only get word of them from someone (probably Annabeth) as she won't be (directly) involved. I was, however, going to make the OC a daughter of Hephaestus, but I decided to go with Triton because - I dunno. I just wanted Triton to be involved I guess.

* * *

**THE SLEEPERS & THE SLEEPLESS  
**_a Percy Jackson & The Olympians and Stoneheart Trilogy crossover_

* * *

The Daughter of Triton trodden through the thick mud that came up to her waist in no time at all and with ease, her dagger's blade glinted ominously in the rainwater while the waving tentacles on either side of the golden colored handle with a line of water curling around it as its owner held it tightly within her right hand, the pearl's ever-changing color changed a blue that was almost white. Two-Tails, she named it when she was ignorant of the fact that it was not tails but tentacles, her gift from her father when she was young. (Not that she knew that at the time, when she found it laying beside her after a traumatic encounter of a Hellhound that gave her scars that are embedded along the right side of her neck and shoulder, her father told her this when they first met a couple of years later at some random beach she almost got her guts splattered onto the sand by the Minotaur. Either way, she became attached to the name, and it's a way to annoy her father.)

Glancing behind her to look at the monster following her – _'Blasted Demigod scent,'_ she cursed – she saw it get into the large mud puddle. Still running, because if what she had in mind didn't work she was going to stay a head, but slowing a bit to focus on the rainwater within the mud. By the time the Beast got halfway through, she almost thought her idea didn't work, when the Beast abruptly halted in its eager chase; its got stuck. Seeing this, she stopped, as she was still quite a ways away still, she decided to make full use of the Blessing she gained from her grandfather. She felt a familiar tug within her as she made the heavy rainwater coming down near the beast to sharpen into that of broken glass shards. The Beast – she's honestly not sure what it is, and she won't ask something its name because 1) It's trying to kill her in Nasty, Painful Ways, and 2) what if it can't talk? She doesn't want to be insensitive and make it have another reason to hunt her down when it comes back – Exploded into golden dust and disappeared into the thick mud.

Cassandra Witecoff let out a sigh, relaxing as she did so. "Thank you, grandfather, for your Blessing." After giving her thanks, she moves on to leave the forestry and into the city, town – whatever the people who live here call it, to look for a hotel to stay at. She knew she wouldn't get a reply, as always, because she always makes sure to give thanks for the Blessing whenever she used it, which wasn't very often that Poseidon wouldn't be annoyed from the constant thanks, but common enough that he would not think her ungrateful. Much like how she would not get a Spoil of War that often, but she would still sacrifice them to her father.

Not that Cassandra has all that much contact with her godly family side, she prefers being by herself than smothered with a large group of people unless she has to, but she's at least friendly terms with her father, uncle, and grandfather; not so-much with her grandmother, Amphitrite. However, her father said that she just dislikes Demigods because his father tends to … go off and sire a child with a mortal more often than she'd like.

Right now, though, she's currently searching for her Uncle, who is younger than her by three years but despite that small age gap he still tries his best to look after her whenever she's around camp, and if he's not there, he usually tries to get his girlfriend to do so for him; she doesn't. However, the blonde doesn't because Cassandra told her straight up that she only allows him to do it is because he _is_ her uncle and that it is pretty clear that he wants to be close to whatever family he can, because Triton and Amphitrite _clearly_ doesn't like him at all. So, anyway, Annabeth and Cassandra came to a silent agreement not to tell Percy this, because then he'd be overly protective even though Cassandra had spent _several years_ outside of the camp surviving on her own until she was found. Well, Annabeth believes so, and her being a Daughter of Athena and actually knowing her Uncle's for longer, Cassandra has no reason to doubt her.

But back to her Uncle Percy's search party event. She had searched with the Hunters for a bit but all that did was cause an argument between her and Thalia concerning her uncle, so Cassandra decided to go off and search for him elsewhere. When she had finished searching for him in Canada, and caused one hell of a commotion there, she went on a cruise that was going to Europe at some port she cannot remember the name of, and she covered any place she encountered when she arrived but attracted a few monsters here and there, obviously, and causing commotion until she became an absolute expert of manipulating the Mist.

However, as she finally exited the never-ending forestry part of the grand city she is in and glanced around in confusion and slight anxiety from the amount of people walked past, Cassandra felt a – _tingle_. Her brows scrunched her forehead as she frowned a bit; if she had to guess as to what that damned tingle was, it'd be that she has something important she has to do here.

She always got that gods forsaken tingle whenever she had to do something.

She shudder, "Damn, should have brought a better jacket," she muttered when she noticed she had caught the curious eyes of bored mortals walking home from work, wrapping her arms around herself in an act of feeling cold. See, a thing of being related to the Sea God, Goddess, and Messenger is that you don't get cold or sick in water. Be it rain or otherwise. (Or at least, that's what she believes. She never got around to ask someone.) 'Need to get to a hotel to stay tonight,' Cassandra pursed her lips in thought as she glanced at the direction her gut was tugging her towards before striding with purpose in said direction.


End file.
